<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OnlysFans by kimberlyeab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227592">OnlysFans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab'>kimberlyeab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Sex Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way is there to make money for a pair of bisexual college students with a basic understanding of video making?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OnlysFans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Cover Art by <a href="https://twitter.com/xieyanbbb/status/1207310474452164608?s=19">Xieyanbbb</a>, a billion thank yous to them for letting me use their work. Check them out and remember to always be kind to our fandoms artists.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sunset looked across the table at the five girls on the other side, feeling a mixture of anxiety and worry wafting off of them. These emotions were clearly directed at Sunset and her side of the table, bearing an overwhelmingly negative vibe.</p><p>She glanced at her only ally, Twilight, seeing that her own emotions were hard to read as she folded her hands in her lap and fiddled with her thumbs. Though Sunset knew her well enough and was fully aware that Twilight was feeling that same energy just aimed in the other direction.</p><p>“So…” Sunset began, lifting her mug and saluting with it. “I’m assuming there’s a reason you all came here acting like this was a funeral?”</p><p>While she waited for a response, she took a loud and impolite sip of coffee.</p><p>Applejack sighed. “There is.”</p><p>“I just want to say that I was completely against this idea,” Rarity murmured, crossing her arms and looking quite prissy. “But me and Pinkie Pie were outvoted and I’d be damned if I wasn’t present for this farce.”</p><p>Pinkie shrugged. “Honestly, it doesn’t feel like this should be any of our business.”</p><p>“And what business are you talking about?” Twilight asked, looking between her five friends. “Is something the matter?”</p><p>Sunset snorted. “I think I have a pretty good idea what they’re talking about.”</p><p>Rainbow bit her lip and looked around, seeing if any of the calmer voices would prevail. When they didn’t, she bolted to her feet and thrusted an accusatory finger across the table.</p><p>“Look, we found you and Twilight’s porn!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Sunset cocked a brow and was about to say something in their defence. But before she could, Twilight started snickering uncontrollably.</p><p>“Wait seriously?” Twilight asked, clutching at her stomach. “Is that really all you had to tell us?”</p><p>Rainbow’s expression fell and she seemed to shrink in size as Twilight simply laughed in her face. This went on for a few awkward seconds until this amused fit eventually died away.</p><p>“Well did you find it hot?” Sunset finally asked, grinning.</p><p>Rainbow’s cheeks warmed.</p><p>“It was definitely interesting; I’ll say that much,” Rarity said. “I really must compliment you on your choice of wardrobe, Sunset. Maybe not quite up to my standards but you do look quite fetching in a leather corset.”</p><p>Sunset chuckled, revelling in how this uncensored comment seemed to get under both Applejack and Rainbow Dash’s skins, making them blush even harder.</p><p>“Thanks Rarity,” she said.</p><p>“Of course, dear.”</p><p>“Look, let’s cut to the chase,” Applejack grumbled, throwing Rarity an aggravated look, which her friend promptly ignored, before turning back to Sunset. “We’re just worried about you, is all. Are you two hurting for money or something?”</p><p>“We’re two young women who just started university,” Sunset said, shrugging her shoulders. “Who wouldn’t be hurting for money in our situation?”</p><p>Fluttershy nodded. “But honestly, is this really the best way to go about things?”</p><p>“I mean to be completely honest,” Twilight said, dismissively waving her hand. “I’d much rather be paid to have fantastic sex with my girlfriends than work some retail job or tech support. Let me tell you, getting called filthy names is a lot more fun when it comes from your girlfriend.”</p><p>Sunset grinned and reached over, scratching Twilight under her chin. “Awww, whose Mommy’s good little whore?”</p><p>Twilight made an absolutely adorable little noise, Rarity’s shit-eating grin grew, and the four other girls all turned such wonderful shades of red.</p><p>“Yes, Sunset does have quite the creative vocabulary,” Rarity agreed.</p><p>Rainbow glanced at her. “You can’t honestly think this is a good idea.”</p><p>“I think that it’s a fantastic idea,” Rarity said, pointing across the table. “Our friends are making money doing what they love. So, why wouldn’t I be supportive?”</p><p>Rainbow didn’t respond.</p><p>“Thanks Rare,” Sunset said before glancing at Applejack and cocking a brow. “Well?”</p><p>“I just can’t really wrap my head around why you two would go about selling yourselves like this,” Applejack said, shaking her head slowly. “You two are smart young women and there needs to be some better way to make money than letting a bunch of perverts on the internet ogle you.”</p><p>“I mean sure,” Twilight said. “But to get to those jobs, I first need to get a PHD which…” she smirked. “I know it’s a rude question to ask, but how much are your student loans?” She motioned to all five of them in a sweeping motion. “Any of you.”</p><p>Rainbow bit her lip. “Well after my scholarship, probably a couple thousand dollars.”</p><p>“Close to five thousand for this year,” Fluttershy said.</p><p>“No loans,” Pinkie beamed. “But that’s only because Grannie set up a fund when I was born.”</p><p>Rarity shrugged. “Only two thousand this year, but I imagine my program will probably amount to at least five times that much by the end of it.”</p><p>Applejack sighed. “I think I see where you’re going with this.”</p><p>Twilight nodded. “Zero student loans, we’re making rent, and our only distraction from studies is having to film ourselves doing a little girl-on-girl a couple times a week. Which, at the end of day, aren’t we all supposed to enjoy our jobs?” She grinned nice and wide. “Because I’m sure as hell enjoying mine.”</p><p>“Sounds like a pretty smart idea to me,” Sunset said, grinning. “Beats the hell out of working at a grocery store or…” she shuddered, “sushi restaurant.”</p><p>Rainbow shook her head. “I just… how do you two do it?”</p><p>“Our OnlyFan is only about ten bucks a month if you really want to find out,” Sunset joked.</p><p>Twilight nodded. “Build up an audience, do some networking, that kind of stuff. It’s like any other creative platform really. Meet the right people, experiment, play to the market.”</p><p>“You should see some of the reports that Twilight drafts, they’re kind of surreal,” Sunset said, pointing to Twilight. “What was the summary of the last one?”</p><p>Twilight pursed her lips and then started to recite things with practiced ease. “Schoolgirl is in this month, as accounts specializing in that kind of content are seeing a twelve percent increase in revenue on average. Meanwhile, we’ve seen an extra three hundred bucks a month in revenue by doing behind-the-scenes content and tutorials,” Twilight explained. “As such, it might be beneficial to invest into new costumes and continue with the extra content.”</p><p>“Oh schoolgirl!” Rarity beamed, offering a sultry grin. “If you’d like, I’m sure I’d be more than adept at creating you two a pair of costumes.” She glanced at Applejack and frowned. “Think of it as an apology for allowing this <em>charade</em> to take place.”</p><p>“And can I be in one of your videos?” Pinkie asked, sitting forward in her seat and raising a hand. “Me and Shy have been getting into bondage and stuff.”</p><p>Fluttershy blushed bright red and buried her face into her hands. “Oh my gods!”</p><p>Sunset glanced at Twilight. “Hey babe?”</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Want to fuck Pinkie Pie?” Sunset asked.</p><p>Twilight grinned. “I would love to fuck Pinkie Pie. Plus, I know all-girl threesomes make a killing.”</p><p>“Our video with Chrysalis did make us buckets of cash,” Sunset said.</p><p>“I think that might’ve had more to do with shibari and her audience,” Twilight replied before giggling, “but still couldn’t hurt to repeat that experiment. After all, having a large sample size is always important.” She smirked. “Strictly in the name of science of course.”</p><p>Pinkie grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>“Hey Shy?” Sunset asked, leaning forward with a predatory smile. “Can we fuck your girlfriend?”</p><p>Fluttershy eeped and started nodding frantically.</p><p>“My, my, my,” Rarity said, “at this rate, maybe it’s better to just turn your operation into a proper studio.”</p><p>Sunset pursed her lips, mulling this over. “That…”</p><p>“Actually, that doesn’t sound like the worst idea,” Twilight finished. “More content would mean more money. Plus, having several actors means a varied content stream, thus expanding our potential audience.”</p><p>Rainbow looked helpless, glancing at Applejack who merely shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“I’m not going to join in on this tomfoolery,” Applejack said, “but I can’t very well say that it’s a bad idea. The girls have made some pretty good points. Not the way I’d go about things, fooling around on camera like that, but I’ve always made things harder on myself than was strictly necessary.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Rainbow said, shaking her head. “Sorry to just come over to cause trouble then.”</p><p>“Hey it’s fine,” Sunset said. “Well not fine but… I’m glad you girls were concerned and I’m also glad that you were open to talking about this.”</p><p>“So, what was your favourite video to make?” Rarity asked.</p><p>Sunset shrugged. “Did you see the one where I peed on Twilight.”</p><p>Applejack loudly cleared her throat and stood up sharply, her cheeks burning bright red. “Well I think that’s enough conversing for one day. I’ll be catching you all later.”</p><p>Rainbow nodded and quickly joined her. “Yeah me too. Have fun doing… the porn and stuff.”</p><p>Together the two of them rushed out of the apartment, closing the door behind themselves before the other girls could even say goodbye.</p><p>Rarity smirked. “I honestly don’t recall seeing a video like that in your feed.”</p><p>Sunset grinned and took another sip of coffee. “Oh, there isn’t one. I just wanted to mess around with those two.”</p><p>Twilight couldn’t help but snicker. “We tend to keep that type of content exclusively between ourselves.” She then looked across the table. “So, were you two serious about wanting to help us out?”</p><p>Pinkie nodded quickly. “Of course. Getting paid to have hot sex with my two best friends? That sounds like a pretty sweet deal.”</p><p>“Yes,” Rarity agreed. “I don’t know if I’d be entirely comfortable with staring in one of your videos but I’d be more than willing to help out with your wardrobes and such.”</p><p>“Do you want in, Fluttershy?” Pinkie Pie asked.</p><p>Her girlfriend peaked out from behind her hands. “Do I need to be on camera?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sunset said. “That’s uh… a pretty important part of being a porn star.”</p><p>Fluttershy snorted. “Then fuck no.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Pinkie and Sunset chimed in unison.</p><p>“What should we call ourselves?” Twilight asked. “We were just going by our porn names previously.”</p><p>“And what good choices, if I may add,” Rarity said. “Fire Red and Carbon Dating. It’s very… <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Fluttershy swallowed a lump in her throat. “I have an idea.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Pinkie asked.</p><p>“Well you know how our band is the Rainbooms, right?” Fluttershy said, pointing at Sunset’s guitar, off in the corner. “What if you guys called yourselves, <em>the</em> <em>Rainboobs</em>?”</p><p>“Sounds cheesy,” Twilight replied, though she allowed herself a small smile. “But I kind of like it.”</p><p>Rarity nodded. “Does seem pretty simple and par for the course in the industry.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sunset agreed, looking around the table. “So, all in favour of being <em>the Rainboobs</em>?”</p><p>Four hands promptly shot up in agreement.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/JWh4K7V">Discord</a>
  <b>/</b>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab">Twitter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>